How I Lure Angels To Hell
You heard Starfright talking about this in "A Day With Starfright", but a lot of demons do it. Each demon does it differently though. Some are bois and angels fall in love. Some use songs (example: Darkside) and convince the angel/victim that hell's better. I do it a bit differently... Me: *sitting next to the border* Angel: *running to border crying* Me: You ok? Angel: AHH DEMON!! Me: I'm not gonna hurt you. But... why are you crying? Angel: I'm the princess, and the queen is forcing me to wear dresses and marry some guy... Me: WTF?? How old are you? Angel: I'm 15... Me: Ok, that's just WRONG. Angel: I know... hey, what's your name? Me: *thinking: My name is known in Heaven, gotta use a fake...* Me: Oh, my name is... Alina. Angel: Nice name! My name is Lazila! Lazila: So, why are YOU hanging around the border? Me: I don't have many friends.. can you be my friend? Lazila: I will! BEST friends!! Me: Yay! Queen Stupid Stupidface: Lazila! Get over here! Get ready for your wedding! *doesn't see me, cuz she's stupid* Lazila: O..k... *looks at me and whispers:* I'll be back... Me: *secret nod and smiles* 3 HOURS LATER....................... Me: *casually listening to Darkside with speakers* Lazila: NO! I'M NOT MARRYING HIM!! *running to border* Me: Oh, hi "best friend". Queen Stupid Stupidface: GET BACK HERE! *sees me* DEMON!!! Me: Huh? Are you talking to me? RandomGuyLazilaIsMarrying: Yeah she's talking to you! Me: I apologize. I thought I was a mirror for a second. XD Queen Stupid Stupidface: HOW DARE YOU! Lazila: *getting closer and closer to the edge* RandomGuyLazilaIsMarrying: Baby, please come back! I love you! Lazila: *gulps* HELL NO! Everyone but me: *GASP* Me: Lazila, in Hell, we say things like that ALL THE TIME! Queen Stupid Stupidface: NO! GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE!! YOU MUST MARRY HIM SO YOUR DAUGHTER CAN BECOME A QUEEN AND- oops... Lazila: WHAT!? YOU JUST WANT ME TO MARRY TO CONTINUE THE ROYAL LINE?!?!? *pratically in Hell* I'M NOT DEALING WITH IT!! Me: Girl, just do it. You'll be away from your mom and dad. You'll be away from that jerk. Oh, forgot to mention, your actual parents are in Hell. Lazila: WHAT?!?!? I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE?! Me: Mhm. Your parent's weren't saints, that's for sure. I think they were in jail... once? Twice? No, 4 times. Lazila: I'M JUMPING OVER!! Queen Stupid & RandomGuy: NO HONEY NO!!! Lazila: *turned into demon* Woah.. I LOOK COOL! Me: Yup. Now, let's find yo parents... Lazila: *turns around and looks at the crying angels* BYE LOSERS!! 40 minutes of searching later..... Sun: Sweetie, ever think we'll find our daughter? Tyler: Maybe... Me: Yo Sun, Tyler!! Is your daughter's name Lazila? Tyler: Yeah, why? Lazila: ...Mom? Dad? *they do a group hug* Sun: Thank you, SweetPsycho... Lazila: Wait, your not Alina? Me: Sorry, I had to use a fake name, cuz I knew you were going to tell the Queen. Okie bye. *i fly away* Them: Ok........ Me: Starfright! Starfright: CAN WE FIGHT NOW?!?!?!? Me: Of course not! I wrote one pasta, I'm not writing another! Starfright: LAZY!! Me: *robotically* 'KILL MODE: ON. TARGET: STARFRIGHT. REASON: CALLED ME LAZY. ' Starfright: Oh no... Who wants Starfright to return alive?!??!?!? Hahahahaha, JK I don't care! Bai~ Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Creepypasta